


Baked Goods and A Strawberry

by RainyJadedMeadows



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyJadedMeadows/pseuds/RainyJadedMeadows
Summary: Another one shot of Ichigo and Orihime. This one takes place a fews years after high school and what happens when Ichigo comes back home from being away for a few months.





	Baked Goods and A Strawberry

I gasp with excitement when I finally manage to get my hands on the coveted new baked good from the local bakery. It’s so soft and warm in my hands. I hold it close to my nose and inhale the sweet cinnamon scent. 

“Mmm, yes, so good!” I practically drool. I lick my lips and open my mouth to take the biggest bite I can manage. Tatsuki always scolds me for this but she’s not here so, I mentally stick my tongue out at her would be angry face. 

A loud groan interrupts my thoughts. What was that? I look around, but no one is here. I feel myself being shook. 

“Hey, let go! I’m trying to enjoy my lunch!” 

All I see is black until my eyelids flutter open and I see a very handsome orange haired man. 

“What the hell were you dreaming about Orihime?” 

His large hands engulf my shoulders as I finally realize he’s actually here! I push my hands against his chest and slam him down on the bed with all my might. I think I caught him by surprise because that was easy considering how heavy he is. I sit on his stomach and hug him around his neck holding him as tight as I can. 

“I thought you wouldn’t be home for another couple of days?” I mumble into his neck.

“I wanted to surprise you. I got the chance to leave early so I did.” He chuckles softly. 

“Oh! I’m so happy!” I kiss his neck up and down. 

“So, what were you dreaming about? I’m still curious.” He kisses my hair. 

“Huh? What?” I remember holding my sweet bread in my hands, but now, I realize it wasn’t real. I pout and look up at him innocently, “I was dreaming about that new bread from that place a few blocks away and how I couldn’t wait to try it. You woke me up at the best part! I had just taken a huge ginormous bite.” My voice fades away as I notice a red circular mark on Ichigo’s shoulder. 

Oh my gosh I bit him!

“I’m so sorry Ichigo! Let me heal you!” I look around for my pins but stop when I hear him suppressing laughter. I’m mortified. What is so funny! 

“I didn’t know I resembled a piece of bread!” He managed to say through his laughter. “Plus, you’ve given me worse bites than this.” He smirks at me. That is true. I drew blood one time.

I push him on his arm, rolling my eyes trying to hide my embarrassment. “Well, I’m sorry if you smelled like a scrumptious pastry.” Now I start wondering if he really does taste like dessert especially if I put something delicious on him. I blush envisioning Ichigo’s abs covered in chocolate as I take my time l licking him clean. I gasp loudly and turn my face feeling really naughty for thinking such things. 

“Hey what’s that look for?” He takes my chin forcing me to look him in the eyes. 

“Oh, it’s nothing I’m just so happy you’re home!” I notice our current position and take advantage crushing my lips to his. Taking full control of the kiss. 

I feel Ichigo move, his hands sliding from thighs to my hips. It had been three long months since we’d seen each other, and I plan on making up for it right now.

I smile shyly at him. “Sorry about that. Welcome home Ichigo.” I loosen my grip on him realizing I’ve been attacking him this whole time. But he’s shirtless and I need to touch him. My face is inches from his chest and his familiar fragrance envelops me. I smell his musky masculine scent under what I can only guess is my body wash.

I press my lips against his left pectoral and I feel his hand firmly grasp my behind. I look over to his shoulder where I bit him. It doesn’t look too red, but I still feel bad. I kiss the spot. 

“It actually doesn’t hurt I just wanted to tease you.” Ichigo chuckles into my hair. 

“I’m still sorry.”

“Don’t be. You can do it again if you like.”

Maybe I will. I smile into his shoulder and kiss my way to his neck. He smells amazing. I kiss him here and start nibbling his skin. He groans deeply. I lower my lips to his kissing him gently. His hands splay across my back still under my nightgown. 

I lift up straddling his stomach. “I’ve missed you so much, Ichigo.”

His hands glide down my back to the top of my thighs, squeezing them. “I love you Orihime.” I lean down for a swift kiss and shimmy down his body till I hit the spot I want. I feel his erection right between my thighs and moan softly at the contact. I’ve really missed this. I look up at him. His eyes are dark and hooded. I move my hips slightly. His grip tightens on my waist as he grinds up into me. I moan louder this time leaning over, my hands on his chest for support. He grabs the hem of my gown and slowly pulls it over and off my body. The air feels cool on my heated skin. 

I gasp and close my eyes when I feel his hands cup and squeeze both of my breasts. My nipples instantly harden against his touch. He lifts up and buries his head between them. 

“God you’re amazing.” He murmurs against my skin. He leans back pushing my breasts together in his hands, so my nipples are close together. His tongue circles the areola of the right one before taking the nipple and sucking. He glides his tongue to the other one performing the same ministrations. My hips rub against his erection feeling that slick wetness between my legs. I whimper as his mouth slides between nipples sucking and pulling the sensitive buds. I increase the friction between our hips and I can’t believe I’m already so close to coming but I need him to be inside me now. 

“Ichigo, I need you…” I breathe. 

He roughly massages my breasts sucking harder on my nipples. I gasp and throw my head back. My fingers thread through his hair and tug. Ichigo groans into my chest and pushes me down onto the bed. Before I know what’s happened, I feel his head nestled between my thighs and I squirm closing my legs on him. I feel his hot mouth through my panties, giving me that much needed friction. His finger slides my panties out of the way in time for his tongue to plunge straight into the source of my wetness. I throw my head back gasping for air as an orgasm rips through my body. The familiar feel of my lower muscles spasming have my hips jerking up wildly.

“Ahhh… Ichigo!” My whole body feels weak as his fingers hook at the band of my panties pulling them off my legs.

He lifts off the bed quickly pulling his sweatpants off and climbs back on top of me. I hold on to his biceps as his hardness nudges my wet folds. I decide to have some more fun with him and move my hips back out of his reach and hear his low growl in disapproval.

“You’re such a tease Hime…” he whispers in my ear. I giggle and run my hands through his hair.

“Sorry.” I chuckle softly.

“Oh, you will be.” He smirks. My eyes open wide to ask what he means but he grabs my hips keeping me in place this time and pushes his erection inside of me in one swift motion. I moan loudly at how fast he was able to take me.

“Shit…” I hear his voice straining. “You’re so fucking tight.” It always surprises him how much of a snug fit it is after it’s been a few months. 

He starts out kissing my neck softly and nibbling the skin. I writhe beneath his touch and moan quietly. All I feel is him inside of me and his mouth teasing my neck and breasts. Our breathing becomes labored and our bodies are heated, dewy with sweat.

 

I bite my lip as his thrusts become faster. I can do nothing but hold on to his back as he slams into me over and over. His breathing is ragged and harsh against my neck. I can sense that he is barely holding on to what’s left of his control. I can only think of one thing that will help him in this moment to let go. I look at the red mark from earlier and bite him right next to it, hard. 

That does it. I look up into his eyes and see the swirling of black bleeding into his eyes until one is completely golden and black. I gasp and feel my entire body become tingly and realize his hollow has also been lurking in the background. 

“I-Ichigo!”

He grins at me, the look his hollow has given me a few times, and slams his mouth onto mine, kissing me with new found passion. His hips thrusting harder. I’m so close to coming until he flips me over, with strength I rarely feel. I’m on my stomach until his large hands lift my hips up. His erection slips inside again and I’m nearly screaming into the pillow with pleasure.

“Yes, so much deeper now.” He growls.

It is deeper, and I feel my orgasm on the precipice and go over when his hand slides down to my clitoris rubbing circular patterns. I come apart instantly and loudly. My chest and face buried into the mattress as his relentless thrusts grow frantic. 

He’s definitely letting his hollow have some control and I can’t help but feel so completely turned on. 

“Mine… mine. mine…” His voice sounds hoarse and I think it’s more his hollow speaking. I can’t help but agree that I am both of theirs.

“I am yours completely.” 

His hands firmly reach down and grasp both of my breasts pulling my nipples, his thrusts never wavering in force. My whole body shakes when I finally feel his warm release inside of me as a deep guttural groan rips from his throat. “Fuck…yes…”

Ichigo lands on top of me before rolling off to the side. I stay on my stomach and turn my face towards him. He looks and sounds like he ran a marathon. I reach over and cup his face. He opens his eyes and I see two perfectly smoldering brown eyes. My Ichigo.

“Hey you’re back.” I smile lazily at him.

He blushes slightly. “I was in control…for the most part. You didn’t seem to mind as I recall” 

“Of course not, he is still you.” I rub my thumb over his stubbly cheek.

“Well I still don’t like it when he claims you as his.” He gives me a look that I can only classify as a pout. So cute. I smile up at him.

“Don’t be silly I’m both of yours.”

He just shakes his head laughing.

“I love you Ichigo.” 

He pulls me over to him, so I am laying right on top of his chest. His hand rubbing small circles on my back. “I love you more Hime.”

An hour later we wake up in each other’s arms. I snuggle into the crook of his neck. “Uh Ichigo why do you smell like apple pie?” I giggle remembering my dream and why I had mistaken him for a sweet bread. 

He smiles and rolls his eyes. “I was too tired to get my own toiletries out, so I just used what was in the bathroom. You’ve completely taken over since I’ve been gone.”

“Well your dad did say to make myself at home.” I give him my biggest smile. 

“Yeah I still don’t know how you can stand living here and working with him.” He looks utterly confused.

“Well honestly I think he saves all his goofy behavior for you. With me we are all business! We get so much work done in the clinic.” 

After high school I went to college and got my nursing degree and was able to work with Mr. Kurosaki. Ichigo didn’t want me to live alone anymore after I got back from college and his family graciously let me have his room while he finished his residency. It’s been a lot of fun being able to be in a home with people to talk to everyday and most importantly I haven’t felt alone in a long time. 

“Hmmm… well I’m just glad that soon you’ll be my wife and working as my nurse when I finish my residency.” He smiles suggestively at me. 

The wedding is still a year away, but I get so many butterflies in my stomach thinking about finally getting married. I look up at my hand on his face, my ring glimmering in the morning sun, and start feeling excited all over again. 

“Yes, that really might be more fun.” I lean up to kiss him slowly, enjoying the feel of his lips on mine, and how he lets me have control. When we break apart, I look up into his eyes and blurt out what has been on my mind for all these months he’s been away. “I want to have a baby as soon as we get married!”

He chuckles. “Okay, I’m fine with that.”

“R-really?” I gasp. 

“Yes, I want to have children with you and I told you I’d give you everything I have to offer, you just have to ask.” He takes my hand from his face and places a kiss to the inside of my wrist. 

“Thank you.”

“Anything for the future Mrs. Kurosaki.” 

We make love again before having to rip ourselves apart and function outside of the bedroom and I smile knowing my daydreams are going to consist of orange haired babies for a while.


End file.
